Brothers of power
by KoboruXsan
Summary: Sasuke was just a boy, with extraordinary talent, and a very strong lust for power. Itachi noticed this, and decided to let him embrace this lust, in the organization of Akatsuki. But what is this organization really about? Find out. AU NaruXSaku OcXSasu
1. Envy and power

* * *

**Brothers of Strength**

* * *

A young 6 year-old boy with blue-ish hair ran through the village. But as he ran he began to think he was running for a lost cause. He was looking for the one they called Naruto Uzimaki. Many in the village had said he had strange powers, and he wanted to put them to the test.

As the boy began to give up hope, he was able to spot an orange jacket headed out into the trees. Naruto was accompanied by an Anbu member no older then 23. Judging by the gray hair and sword at his side, the boy decided that while the Anbu was around, he would not want to mess with the blonde-haired loudmouth. Little to his knowledge, the Anbu accompanying Naruto, would be around Naruto for more then 10 more years of his life.

"Sasuke!" A pinked haired girl yelled at him as he retreated. Sasuke turned around, noticing Sakura waving at him. He then walked up to her giving her a brief nod as he passed.

Walking back to his home, he notices it turning dark, and that the street that was busy an hour ago was deserted the next. He heads into his uncles shop, only to find the pile up of bodies in the back of the shop.

'_What is going on?' _Sasuke asks himself frantically as he stands over the lifeless bodies of his relatives.

Becoming more and more scared, Sasuke starts sprinting towards his home. Not aware of his surroundings, in his paranoia, he crashed into anything standing in his way.

As he reached his destination, his home, he found the door already open. He ran hastily around his house, and into the room he knew his dad would be, his office.

As he reaches the door, he creeks it open ever so slowly, only being able to see the cold, lifeless hand of his mother. As he is seeing this, he falls to his back. Being able to hear this, the man inside opens the door.

"Ita…. Itachi?!" Sasuke yelled seeing the face of his clans killer, "Why? Why would u kill our whole clan?"

"Power, my dear brother, Power is all I need" Itachi snickered, "And by doing this, I record my power in konoha history. And because of this, I must leave the village."

Itachi then pulled out a kunai, his intentions obvious, to kill his brother. As Itachi goes at him, he notices the lust in his brother's eyes, and stops.

"I-Itachi, C-Could I come too?" Sasuke asked, the lust in his eyes beginning to burn like a wild fire.

"Why? Why would u want to leave this village?" Itachi asked curiously at him.

"I-I seek power as well…" Sasuke said remembering the orange jacket, "I want to be feared, and admired at the same time, like that Naruto kid"

"Very well, but I must conceal u, so I must do this…" Itachi replied walking behind Sasuke.

"What is iiii…………Uh-Ag" Sasuke fell unconscious.

Itachi carried him off, into the forest and disappearing behind the trees.

* * *

_I need at least 1 reveiw before i can continue and plz no flames_

_Next chapter is Sasuke and Itachi 10 years into the future, thats rite time skip_

_Sasuke and Itachi join Akutsuki as bros, and as teammates, and they meet naruto and sakura next time too, R&R_

_And some NaruXSaku next and sorry no ItaXSasu, i dont like Yaoi, especially not between Bro's_

_--------------KoboruX_


	2. Claiming your place

_Im really sorry for those who have been waiting for this story to be updated. I was booked with school and new games P_

_Any ways here's the second chpt Hope u enjoy D_

* * *

**Claiming your place**

_- 5 years later - _

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

These words screeched throughout the silent forest.

A light flickered, as the smell of burnt wood ran throughout.

The light was bright, bright enough to see for an acre or two. Two men sat around this fire, warming themselves, and throwing shuriken at a tree.

"Well, well, Itachi, and who is this?" A shady figure asked standing on top a tree.

The figure and Itachi exchange glares, only to see a mask on the Nin's face.

"My name is not important, seeing as u will die anyway" Sasuke responded smirking at the figure arrogantly "Shall I deal with him, Brother?"

"I see, so u did not kill him, after all Itachi? And here I thought u were dark, yet you spared your own brother ….Sasuke Uchiha." The mystery nin replied smirking at him.

His face becoming red with anger, Itachi then nodded for his brother to get the job done, since he grew tired from the last one.

"Right, ready to die then?" Sasuke said arrogantly to his opponent.

"Hmmph, Really funny coming from u, kid" The nin replied looking down upon the 12 year old boy.

While gawking, Sasuke quickly disappeared and reappeared behind the nin.

"Don't underestimate me" Sasuke replied coldly.

Still in shock from the speed of Sasuke, the nin was paralyzed to the spot. Sasuke drew out his sword, and put it up to the nin's neck. The coldness of the sword made him shiver.

He then drew it back and almost simultaneously slashed down, cutting the nin's arm off. Drawing back his sword, Sasuke pushed the bleeding body to the ground.

"With your training, Brother, even I am able to defeat Konoha's supposed 'elite', but yet they keep on with the persistence of sending more" Sasuke said laughing at his past village.

"With your strength, Sasuke, this is the best u could do" Itachi replied annoyed by his brothers arrogance "And u have yet to see the elite"

He then threw a kunai nonchalantly at the slightly moving body on the ground.

"No matter, we have wasted enough time here, Sasuke, lets get a move on, before they catch up once again" Itachi replied to his brother, who was daydreaming about his past life.

"Right" Sasuke replied as he and his brother zoomed off into the darkness.

_The next day –_

"Sasuke, lets stop here" Itachi yelled stopping by a lake "It should be far enough, and I need to rest."

Just as Itachi began to doze off, a rustling came from behind a bush.

A figure then jumped out. He wore a black robe, with red clouds on it. Also, he wore a bamboo hat covering his long blonde hair.

After the many attacks by konoha, Sasuke was not taking any chances. He quickly rose up and pulled out his sword.

"Ha, Ha, Put that away, im not your enemy" The man replied laughing to Sasuke's discomfort.

"Well then, who are u? and what do u want?" Sasuke asked sheathing his sword.

"My name? I am Deidara, of the group Akatsuki" Deidara replied smiling lightly "And we found many bodies of konoha nin around the forest, Are u the one who killed them?"

"And what if we are?" Sasuke asked enraged by his question.

"If u are then I applaud u, and I invite u to our group" Deidara replied smiling once again.

"Why would we join a random group, and the invitation being by a man whom we have no acquaintance with?" Itachi replied, his eyes still closed.

"You seek power, don't you? It is in your eyes, and you would not be this far away from your village, and killing your own if you were not, right?" Deidara explained beginning to walk away "but if u don't want to be in a group full of people with goals similar to yours, that is fine."

"Whats the catch?" Sasuke replied staring at the man in shock.

"Just come with me, but, of course u will have an entrance test" Deidara then threw his clay owl into the air and said 'Katsu'. Upon saying this, his owl expanded and came to life, flying into the air.

"What do u say Itachi?" Sasuke replied slightly eager.

The very tired Itachi was already half asleep, when he heard: "Of course there will be beds" Coming from Deidara.

Hearing this, the exhausted Itachi replied "Fine".

After hearing this the three jumped atop the owl, flying off into the air.

_Later on in the Akatsuki base (God only knows where)_

"Boss, I have brought the two who killed the many Konoha shinobi" Deidara said greeting the figure.

"Excellent, Deidara, and since u were their founder, u can pick their test"

"Yes, master" Deidara then said turning towards Itachi and his brother.

'_Who are these guys' _Sasuke asked himself looking around at the many red clouds.

Itachi began to walk towards a bed, but Deidara stepped in front of him.

"Hold it, u will go first, and u will fight…." Deidara said only to be grabbed by the wrist.

"No I will not go first" Itachi replied coldly as he threw Deidara across the room.

Deidara dumbfounded by this teens power, then looked towards the young boy.

"Alright fine, you, kid what's your name?" Deidara asked Sasuke while checking his wrists for any breaks.

"Sasuke….. Uchiha" He replied coldly as his brother lay down on the bed.

"Uchiha huh? Ok u will fight …….." Deidara said being cut off again.

"By me" A figure stepped out of the crowd.

"God dammit Orochimaru, it's my pick" Deidara replied his face becoming red with anger.

"Shut up and just let me fight, stubborn fool" Orochimaru snapped back.

"Fine"

Orochimaru stared firmly at the young Uchiha, only to see his eyes becoming a red color. Almost simultaneously Sasuke ran at Orochimaru, trying to kick him. Catching this kick, Orochimaru threw him into the air. Sasuke quickly regaining his balance in the air, he made hand signs. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"

Fire balls quickly shot down towards Oro. Drifting down towards the guarding Orochimaru, Sasuke quickly drew his sword. He then appeared right under Orochimarus jaw, and thrusted upwards. A puff of smoke revealed it to only be a shadow clone. Sasuke looked around to see Orochimaru nowhere in sight. He then felt hisself to be paralyzed, as a long toung wrapped around him. As the toung squeezed him, a scream was heard as the restraint on him was released and Orochimarus toung cut in half by Sasukes clone.

Deidara and the others just smiled as Orochimaru was carried off.

"Now you" Deidara said pointing to the now awake Itachi "you will fight … uh…. Kisame"

Kisame then looked at his 19 year old opponent, and dropped his sword from his back. Itachi just got up and walked into the middle of the room. Kisame then ran towards Itachi, full force, and swung at him. Itachi then jumped to dodge this blow and kicked Kisame in the face, making him fall to the ground.

Itachi then threw kunai at Kisame. While Kisame used his sword to block the kunai, Itachi quickly sped behind him. Kisame swung his sword at Itachi's legs, only to find himslef being kicked once again, in the face. As he got up, he caught a glimpse of Itachis eyes. Almost simultaneously to that, Kisame fell to his knees in agony.

Deidara stood up, clapping and smiling at his newest teammates.

He then handed them their jackets, and of course, Sasuke and Itachi were to be teamed up as partners.

"Welcome" Their new boss said to them, standing in the shadows.

* * *

_Next chpt im gunna do 1 more time skip, sorry, and this is the last one. 5 years again---------_

_Next chpt: Itachi and Sasuke go to Konoha in search of something, what is it?_

_NaruXSaku Next chpt too D_

_Thx for reading ---------------------- Koboru_


	3. Sword of the water

I decided to go a new way with this chap, so im sorry for those of you that have been waiting. The next chap will be up prob by tonight so your gunna get 2 chaps in one night!

-Koboru

* * *

**Sword of the water**

_5 years later_

"Sasuke lets go" Itachi said smacking his brother in the back of the head, and awakening him from his trance.

They were a city that was unknown to Sasuke, but of course little information was expected out of Itachi. They walked into a small shop on the edge of the town. To Sasukes surprise, they were in a weapons shop.

"Where is it?" Itachi asked the old man at the counter. This man pulled out a black case, with a blue dragon symbol on it. He then wiped the dust off of it, and handed it to Itachi.

"Hold onto that, we need it for our mission" Itachi said handing the blade to Sasuke. Sasuke then pulled out the very long, blue pearl sword. This sword was curved along the end, into a spiral at the tip.

"The Kon'iro, a fine blade is that" The old man said blatantly smiling at them "But don't think getting it for free, where is my pay?"

"Your pay?" Itachi replied laughing at the old man's arrogance "Your pay is right here"

Itachi then reached down to his buckle, and pulled out a shuriken.

"Funny old fool wasn't he?" Itachi asked laughing at the body now dead on the ground.

Then both men walked out the store, headed for their mission destination.

_Later that day – In konoha forest_

Sasuke jumped tree to tree, still admiring the blade they had just taken. "What is so special about it anyway?" Sasuke asked his brother, curiously.

"You will see soon enough Sasuke, just stop wining" Itachi asked annoyed by his constant questions.

"Fine I will just find out myself" Sasuke said in a hushed tone, slipping the blade out of its pocket. Sasuke then swung it forwards, the end of it zooming off into the forest. As the end came back, a blue streak was seen in its trail. And just as it locked back into place on the end of the blade, half the forest collapsed in an instant.

"Sasuke, you damned idiot" Itachi said noticing this. "If I tell you what the blade does, will you stop playing around?"

Sasuke nodded excitedly at his brother, who only gave him a frown back.

"Ok, fine, the kon'iro is a very special blade" Itachi said taking the case from him "And ill even show u an example of its power". He quickly took the blade out and flung its end backwards, only to catch an ANBU in its grips. He quickly slammed him into the ground, revealing that it was just a clone.

"Think u can get me with that blade of yours, think again" An arrogant ninja said appearing out of the trees.

Just as this ninja started to reach for his shuriken, he found himself being held, a kunai at his neck. Just as it became apparent that the one next to Sasuke was just a clone, it was too late.

"Konoha, huh, I thought they had given up with the chase" Itachi said glancing at the ninja hitai-ate "I guess not after all". Itachi then swung the sword, and it wrapped around the ninja. Then, the sword squeezed tighter on him, and he began to feel weaker. The ninja then found himself being pushed down to the ground, all of his power gone.

"You see what it does now?" Itachi asked annoyed by the time the battle took.

"Yes, it steals chakra" Sasuke replied finally understanding the blades power.

"Good now practice with it, because u are its new owner" Itachi said throwing it down to him.

"Aww, touching moment between brothers, Im so happy" A mystery person said from the shadows. As she came out, many more came out with her, almost too many to count.

"Lemme deal with these guys Itachi" Sasuke said to his bro arrogantly "Now I would go up if I were you"

Itachi then jumped into the air followed by his bro, who was making hand signs as he goes up. "_Kasai boufuu no jutsu!"_ Sasuke then let out a rain of fire from his mouth, burning all those below him. Moans and screams could be heard while Sasuke and his brother jumped through the forest, again headed for their mission destination, but this time, no distractions.

* * *

BTW - Kasai boufuu means fire storm, hence the raining of fire. 

Next Chap - Old friends...The battle we have been waiting for has arrived, Naruto vs. Sasuke, and what part does Sakura hve in all of this? Find out next chap...

As always, if ur gunna read, can u reveiw also plz...even if u already reveiwed... i reallly really appreiciate any reveiw whatsoever, and even a scorch or two.

1 reveiw to continue

- Koboru Love ya all, sept for guys, friends only... Peace


	4. Old friends

4rth chpt of my story, hope you enjoy

Sorry about the whole u you thing ------- I played some comp games before writing so thats why i wrote it like that

And i've noticed something, when Naruto is the main character, the story gets more reveiws, wonder why?...

Anyways, im still going with Sasuke as my main, and mayB ill add another, find out later...

* * *

**Old friends**

**Flashback**

_Skip…Skip…..Skip……Skip_

_The young Uchiha sat above a lake, gently throwing rocks across it. As he threw he noticed a young blonde boy on the other side of the lake. This boy was looking at the ground contently, almost as if unconscious. But as Sasuke looked down, he saw the puddle of tears dripping from the blondes face. As he studied more closely, he noticed the bruises on the boys body, and the many scars and cuts he had. _

_In the middle of his examination, the bushes beside the blonde began to rustle. Noticing this, the blonde turned to the bush. As he was doing this though, he found himself smacked in the jaw, and drifting upwards into the air._

_The young boy hit the ground, his mouth bleeding from the inside._

"_Thought you could get away from me, you damned demon?" The figure coming out of the bushes said, smacking the barely conscious boy again and again._

"_S-S-Stop, p-p-please" The boy replied, his face dripping with blood and tears. _

_As he was getting smacked, he began to glow red. Staring at him ever more closely, Sasuke also noticed this boys eyes become narrow, and his fingernails turn to claws. The blonde then reached up, crushing his attackers' wrist in an instant. He then turned his fist upwards, also crushing this mans jaw. The blonde boy then ran away into the forest, leaving the severely injured man on the lake bed. Sasuke, looking down on this in frightful shock, now envied this boy and his power. This was the very first time Sasuke had witnessed the Kyuubi, and was thought to be his last…….. until………….._

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke and his brother jumped from tree to tree, their destination getting even clearer in the distance. Sasuke knew this mission was going to be hard for him, but he had to do it, for the good of the organization. As they were jumping, Itachi spotted a sense of fear in his brothers' eyes.

"You do know what you are supposed to do right?" Itachi asked Sasuke with a surprising sense of comfort.

"I guess yeah, but what if…..what if….." Sasuke said stopping himself mid-sentence.

Itachi was not bothered or wondered about this at all, he was only worried about the mission. He had to make sure Sasuke did not mess it up…. Seeing as how, being only 15, this was Sasukes first official mission. Sure, he had had practice missions like killing off guards and stealing priceless artifacts, but who hadn't? But just as he was about to make sure, it was too late. There it was, right below them…………Konoha.

"Checking out the view, you two?" A voice came from behind.

Itachi turned around, finding a familiar face standing within his range.

"Kakashi Hatake, what a pleasant surprise" Itachi said giving him a faint smile.

"Mine too; imagine my surprise when two rogue ninjas walk right into our own woods" Kakashi said smiling "Now Itachi, I thought you were smarter than that"

"Hmph, old man we're here on business, nothing more" Sasuke replied snickering at the white haired man "Now if you will just excuse us"

"Whoa, wait a minute; you don't actually think ill let you leave without a fight, do you?" Kakashi said staring at the arrogant young boy.

"Ill take this one Sasuke, I have not had a good fight in ages" Itachi said waving him down "Go find our mission target"

Just as he said this Sasuke jumped down into the city.

"And who is this target you speak of?" Kakashi asked starting to come at Itachi.

"It is no concern of yours, and I am your opponent, so pay attention" Itachi said kicking the jonin in the stomach.

Almost at the same time he smacked him to a tree. Itachi then ran at him, kunai in hand. Jumping up and away from Itachis forceful stab, Kakashi then turned and threw kunai at him. A puff of smoke revealed that the Itachi in front of Kakashi was only a clone. Kakashi hit the ground and looked around, only to find Itachi drifting above his head.

"_Kenma faia no jutsu"_ Itachi then let out a burst of red flames down upon Kakashis body. Itachi then fell down with kunai in hand, only to hit the ground. Surprised by Kakashis speed, Itachi got up, expecting him to pop out. Instead, he heard a very loud crackling sound. As he began to try to find the source of this sound, he found himself being pounded in the stomach by a light blue electric attack.

Smirking, the white haired jonin began to walk away, only to find the seriously injured rogue be replaced by a log. The sky began to turn a dark red and the moon became black. Kakashi began to move, only to find himself tied to a log. Then, Itachi appeared in front of him, with a sword and stabbed him. This went on for 72 hours straight………………... but in reality it was only one second.

"Uh-Ag" Kakashi fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Itachi just left him there, and headed for where Sasuke was now at.

_Before the fight of Kaka and Ita started - In konoha (With Naruto)_

"Naruto!" A young pink haired girl yelled at the blonde boy.

"Sakura, hey im back from my mission now" Naruto said greeting his girlfriend with a hug.

"I missed you" Sakura said getting closer and closer to his whisker-drawn face "You want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure" Naruto said seductively while leaning in the rest of the way, gently touching his lips to hers. Narutos tongue began to try and break into Sakuras mouth, only to be stopped by her closed mouth.

"Ichiraku ramen?" Naruto asked Sakura, his mouth breaking from hers, and his tone changing from mature to more kid-like. This happened every time Naruto talked about Ichiraku, Sakura noticed. Many things had changed about Naruto, but this was one of the things that hadn't. And that was why she had fallen for him, because he was so different. She just threw her arms around his neck and mumbled an 'of course'.

_After they eat – in the restaurant_

"Ok baby, I have to go find Kakashi-sensei" Naruto told her while looking deeply into her eyes "I have been meaning to ask him something"

"Ok baby, I love you" Sakura said giving him one last kiss goodbye. Surprisingly to Naruto, Sakura actually let his tongue explore her mouth this time. After 5 minutes of making out, Naruto quickly embraced her with a hug, and headed off in search of Kakashi.

As Naruto passed all the usual spots Kakashi hung out at, he began to worry. Kakashi had been like a father to him all these years, so this was only natural. Naruto headed for the lake, thinking this was the only other possible place for Kakashi to be. Seeing that Kakashi was not here, Naruto looked at his reflection in the water. This reflection revealed a dark gray object flying at him.

Naruto then quickly jumped out the way of this object, and pulled out a kunai. "Who are you?" Naruto yelled into the trees, a figure dropping down. Narutos eyes widened as he saw the jacket he wore. "You are in that group, Akatsuki, Aren't you?"

"Yes I am, but you do know who I am, do you not?" Sasuke said looking strangely at him.

"No I don't, but I know you are not friendly" Naruto said throwing the kunai at Sasuke.

"Aw come, you don't remember?" Sasuke said his eyes beginning to glow a dark red. He then picked up a rock, and gently skipped it across the lake.

_Skip…. Skip…. Skip… Skip_

From the sound of this, Narutos eyes widened up, realizing who it was. "S-S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked furiously yet worried.

"Finally, you got it" Sasuke said smiling "But I am not here for reunions, you have something I want, and I intend to take it"

Sasuke then ran at Naruto, and kicked him into the lake. Sasuke then threw an exploding tag in after him. A cloud of smoke went over the lake and Narutos voice could be heard throughout 'Kage buushin no jutsu'. A barrage of clones sped over Sasuke, and surrounded him.

"Damn it Sasuke" Naruto said his face still red "I thought I would never have to use this jutsu"

Narutos hands began to grow sparks as he said "Chidori". But as each one of the clones made the chidori, too, Sasuke was surrounded by 8 different chidoris.

"Lighting Storm jutsu!" Naruto screamed as all 8 chidoris moved in. As the light blinded all who saw it, a loud scream was heard.

"G-G-God D-Damnit Sasuke" A voice was heard from inside the smoke, and as it cleared, it showed Sasuke on the ground, and it apparent that all 8 of the lightning blades had hit one arm. This arm, the one of Sasukes savior, was none other then Itachis. His arm bleeding like crazy, Itachi then fell to the ground. Sasuke, infuriated by this, ran after the real Naruto, pummeling him with attack after attack. Naruto covered it cuts and blood, fell down. Sasuke, about to finish the job, thought back to the mission objective, and then stopped right in his tracks.

"Naruto!" Sakura then appeared on the hill tears falling from her cheeks, seeing her beloved on the ground, covered in blood. "Why are you attacking him? He is just Naruto" Even more tears running down her face as she rushed over to him.

"What, he did not tell you?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Tell me what?" Sakura asked her eyes now filled with more tears from seeing who the attacker was "Sasuke?"

"Yes bu-" Sasuke began to say, looking at the now glowing red Naruto.

"Sasuke, you finish the mission, I got the girl" Itachi said appearing behind Sakura in pain, with a kunai.

The sword then wrapped around Naruto, and started sapping out the kyuubis chakra. Itachi then got up, preparing to stab Sakura.

"Ahhh!" A voice screamed in pain.

A red haired man appeared, stabbing Itachi in the back with a blue sword. This sword then turned back into a blue ball, as Itachi dropped to the ground in pain.

"Ryoku-kun!" Sakura yells at this man in a friendly way.

This red haired man was Sakura Harunos brother. He wore a silver shirt and red long pants. He had long-red spiky hair and a blue ball in his hand. This ball could change into any weapon of Ryo's choosing, at the expense of chakra of course. This man was also a jonin for the hidden leaf village. And he is 21 years old.

"God damnit" Sasuke said stopping his chakra extraction and picking up his brother "We will retreat for now"

Sasuke and his brother ran off back towards their base.

"Sakura, can't you and Naruto ever keep out of trouble?" Ryo asked his worried sister as he carried Naruto off to the medical center.

* * *

2 main char now ? Are you insane? Mayb but they will come together soon enough 

Next chpt : Memories torn Ryo learns something about his family he wont soon forget--------- and Sasuke meets som1, but who?

Once again... I need at least 1 reveiw to continue...So if you read reveiw also...Any reveiw is appreiciated

Also if you have already given a reveiw, if you could give another too, i'd appreiciate it

-Koboru


	5. Memories torn

Thanks for reveiwing and everything, ill try to update as fast as i can, but the finals are coming up so, got to do some studying.

SasuXOc this chapter and will be featuring limes, but no lemons...yet CoughCough

Enjoy!

* * *

**Memories Torn**

_-1 week later – In the Akatsuki base-_

Sasuke sat in a dark room, staring at his birthday cake. There it was, icing and all, but around it, was nobody but Sasuke. Not even Itachi, his own brother, had come to his 16th birthday. His best friend for 4 years, Kisame, had not even come. Because of the fact that Sasuke had no mission, since it was his birthday, Kisame took Sasukes place in the mission. The mission of Itachi and Kisame was to capture Yugito, the female Jinchuuriki of the two tailed demon cat, Nibi.

It being his 16th birthday, surprisingly, the only thing he could think about was past birthdays. The thoughts of his parents and his past filled his mind. These thoughts pierced his mind and from this pain fell a tear of sorrow. From this tear budded many more tears, and from these tears came a waterfall of tears dripping onto the ground. A puddle of tears soaked his feet as he thought back-

**Flashback**

"_Sasuke, Sasuke" Sasukes mothers' sweet voice filled his memories "Blow out your candles". _

_His whole family sat around the table, Itachi, Mikoto (His mom), and Fugaku (His dad). He was so ecstatic, as he quickly blew out his 6 candles on the cake. Everyone started laughing as they burst into song: _

'_Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sasuke, Happy birthday to you'_

_Even Itachi, himself about to become an anbu, smiled as Sasuke dug in and took his first bite of the cake. This cake smothered across his face, as pile after pile was shoved into it. His mother then wiped it off, only to have to do the same thing seconds later. He then began to open his presents, but as he began to rip them open, something caught his eye. It was a present in the corner, with gold and green wrapping. Inside was a kunai engraved with the symbol for brother on it. This present, the kunai, was his very first weapon, and he used and cherished it every moment he took it out………._

**End flashback**

Tears still fell from his face as he looked down upon the kunai in his hand. The kunai was the one that was in the green box, that year when he turned 6, and was prized as the last thing from his family. He looked up noticing the door begin to creep open.

"Anyone here?" A sweet clearing voice called in as a girl enters the room.

She, being part of Akatsuki herself, was 1 year younger then Sasuke. She had light blue hair with white streaks down the side, and her headband slightly tilted across it. She did not wear her robe, though; she only wore casual wear which consisted of a dark blue skirt and a white shirt. She had light blue eyes, only to compliment her hair and outfit.

"Scione? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked trying to dry up his tears. He noticed the package she held in her hand.

"I came for your party, but I guess you're the only one here?" The girl known as Scione asked sweetly.

"Umm yeah, is that package for me?" Sasuke asked noticing the wrapper of the package. It was green and gold. Sasuke turned away; trying really hard to fight back tears.

"Yes it is" She said sitting down next to him at the table. '_Finally I get him in the same room as me, alone' 'This is very rare considering he's always_ _with his brother, better make this count'_

Scione scooted closer to Sasuke, her knees now touching his. She then leaned her face in closer, as if desperately trying to tell Sasuke something.

"Cake?" Sasuke asked trying to avoid the subject of which she was trying to get at (A/N WinkWink).

Scione then took the cake, a little embarrassed by what had just happened.

After eating their cake, an awkward silence fell over the two teens.

"So, do you want to open your present now?" Scione finally said breaking the silence.

_-After opening the present (Which I could not think of 1 so that's why im skipping it)-_

"Thanks" Sasuke said thankfully.

Scione leaned in again, but this time Sasuke welcomed it. Sasuke could not hide his feelings any longer. Sasuke lunged in and kissed Scione on the cheek. But as this was happening, Scione pushed his mouth over towards hers, and there lips locked. Sasukes tongue then came out and was allowed to move freely around Sciones mouth. Scione quickly returned the embrace that Sasuke had just given her.

After embracing each other for what, 3 maybe 4 hours, per se, Sasuke quickly walked Scione back to her room. As he was giving her a hug goodbye, he noticed her nice and tidy room. He really wanted to follow her into the room, but he had to stop himself. He then said goodbye, and headed back to his room to sleep.

* * *

_-Back in konoha-_

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

Ryoku lifted up his head, only to see the sun just coming up.

'_Ugh, only 5:30' He thought. _

He then got up, seeing as the alarm had woke him, and hurriedly put on his usual clothes. He finally went downstairs, and got something to eat, before quickly starting to head out the door. But on the way out, a photograph on the counter caught his full attention.

His attention now directly on the picture, he picked up and examined it. Being cracked, it made it hard for him to make out. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, now knowing what the picture withholds.

In the picture were him and his sister, Sakura Haruno, as babies and in the hands of two adults, one male, and one female. Of whom were not his parents….but……but…….were two Hidden cloud village jonins.

"Ryo! What were you doing with that?!" Ryokus mom snapped while snatching the picture out of his hands.

"Wh-Who are those people?" Ryo asked stuttering "holding me and Sakura?"

"No one" Ryokus mom said turning her back.

"Come on Hon, better to tell him now then for him to find out later" Ryos dad said appearing from his room "Those people……are….well, your real parents"

"What?" Ryo asked hesitatingly "Are they….they… still alive?"

"Well… I don't know, all we know is they are hidden cloud village Nin"

"Gotcha"

"Well I know this is a big shock for you but- Where are you going?"

"To the village hidden in the clouds!" Ryo shouted now embarking on a new journey.

_-A little later, now in the konoha forest-_

What will Sakura think? What will they tell her? … What are my real parents like? Why did they abandon me and Sakura? These many questions filled his head as he jumped. The many inquisitive opinions pierced his mind, and blinded him. This happening, he missed a tree branch and fell 50 feet to the ground.

Getting up with many bruises and scratches, he noticed a badly injured body right next to him.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Ryo asked quickly running over to him.

"R-R-Ryo…."Kakashi whispered obviously dieing.

"Hold on, ill heals you" Ryo said quickly making hand signs, and himself being an emotional wreck.

"No-No, Ryo, Itachis poison is too strong" Kakashi said using the final breaths he has "But please do me one thing before I pass"

"What?! What?! Anything!" Ryo replied still crying.

"I want, I want, you to take this" Kakashi pulled down his mask to reveal his sharingan "I want to see it live on in at least one good heart, and you being a med specialist should be able to pull it off"

"Yes, Sensei" Ryo said quickly making hand signs. _"Giryou isou no jutsu"_

The sharingan quickly transferred from Kakashis eye to Ryos, and then faded from his eye to into his body. He then carried Kakashi to the hospital, though clear that he would not make it.

Ryo had added a new mission to his list, along with finding his real parents; he was to kill Itachi Uchiha, and avenge his sensei.

Leaving the hospital, Ryo set out on his journey, his destination: The Hidden Cloud Village.

* * *

As you may have noticed, There are two mains now, but dont worry, they will come together soon enough. This all has to do with the major plot...so dont worry.

Like usual, i need at least 1 reveiw to continue people, so for those of you reading but not reveiwing, REVEIW plz!

Anonymous reveiws are allowed as u might have noticed, and those who have already reveiwed, plz reveiw again.. criticsm is accepted

Next chap: Boy in the clouds - Ryo meets someone while trying to find his parents and

Sasuke finds out a shocking truth about akatsuki, but what? Stay reading to find out

Thx for Reading R&R

-Koboru


	6. Deadly Truth

_Sorry it took a little longer then i wanted, but here it is, chapter 6, longetivity and all_

_Also, my friend gave me some advice to be more descriptive, so thats what i did here_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_-Koboru_

**Deadly Truth**

* * *

**Flashback**

_He looks up, darkness. He looks down, still darkness. He looks to the right, nothing._

_Thump!_

_He flinched, a foot stepping in front of him. He then looked up, but to find himself blatantly gasping for air seconds later. He then reached down for his belt, and his trusty pocket knife clung to its base. But as he did this, he was stopped, by the snapping of his ribs, and after, the burning sensation in his heart. He clenched his chest hard, rolling around in pain. He then found a kunai being plunged into his stomach. The pain was too much to bear, as the boy let out various screams and sobs._

_The illusion was over, and the boy in it, Sasuke Uchiha, lay half dead on the cold, narrow floor. The cause of this pain you say?_

_**The Mangekyo Sharingan**_

**End flashback**

Clank!

Two kunai came crashing together, making a sound one might find irritating, and others superb. The two men at the bud of these kunai came at each other, fist for fist, but one got a kick in, while the other was drifting into the air. This man, in the air, was revealed to be Sasuke Uchiha as he pulled out his sword, and forcing his opponent, Kisame, to do the same.

"You've gotten stronger, Kisame" Sasuke smirked coming down on Kisame, their swords clinking together.

"I don't know why though, I did not even get the chance to fight Yugito," Kisame frowned, "Your bro Killed her in a cinch"

Their blades hit together, screeching as they fell, and the two men fell backwards. Kisames rage inside began to build, not at Sasuke, though, but at the other Uchiha, the man he despises so much. The cuts on his body just added to this ongoing hatred, and soon developed to make his whole body move on its own. In its simplicity, the kunai in his hand began to sparkle, as if the enragement in his body was moving into it.

Eyes flickering in hate, Kisame threw his kunai at Sasuke and started to perform simplicate hand signs that Sasuke recognized from the many repetitions of them throughout their friendship.

Ox….Dog…Boar…Ram…Serpent…Dra-

Sasuke quickly and swiftly ran to the back of Kisame and chopped at the neck of his adversary, making him fall down into darkness.

"Damnit Kisame, I told you this was only hand to hand sparring," Sasuke sighed playfully, "No use leaving his body here"

Sasuke picked up and took the barely conscious body to its room, and left him on the ground, shutting the door behind him. After Sasuke left, screams could be heard from the inside, and it appeared that Kisame was dreaming:

"OH, DEIDARA, Give it to me!!!!" A voice came from inside Kisames room that made Sasuke fall right on his face in illness. Sasuke opened the door to find Kisame on his bed rolling around with pleasure in his eyes.

'_Oh My God!, what is he thinking about,' _Sasuke asked himself as his eyes widened and he sweat-dropped from the sounds he heard from inside the room, '_Anyways, lets go see what +Scione+ is doing'_

Sasuke walked down the hall still hearing various screams and moans. As he walked he found a seriously freaked out Deidara in the corner of the hall. Obviously he heard Kisame and was hyperventilating because of it.

'_Deidara__, Is he ok?'_ Sasuke asked himself as he waved his hands in front of his comrades' face, only getting one thing in response, a blink.

Sasuke finally reached Sciones door, still a little freaked from the whole Kisame epidemic, and knocked on it. The blonde haired kunoichi opened the door with a slight droop on her face. Obviously, she had just awoke, and was not quite ready to get up.

"Hey, -_yawn-,_ Sasuke," Scione mumbled as she crashed into his arms from her sleepiness. Sasuke did not mind this at all as he lay her down on the bed, and gently kisses her on the cheek. He then laid down next to her and started to drift off into dreams as well, as he looked through the window at the sun beginning to rise in the horizon.

And this dream was interrupted and was succumb to an abrupt end by the rolling of his body off the bed. He lifted his head ever so slightly, and as his gaze skimmed the top of the bed and caught something to his pleasure.

"Sasuke!," Scione threw a clock at the drooling Sasuke, which he was too mesmerized to dodge. Scione was changing into her clothes and thought Sasuke was asleep. "Perv," She called him this as she covered herself with a blanket and gave him a furious gesture to leave the room.

(A/N: I know the whole Kisame dreaming thing was kinda pointless, but hey, I was in a comedic mood, so I thought a little humor wouldn't hurt, right? For those of you that did not like it, or like Kisame and were offended by it, well then, umm, sorry)

_-After Sasuke is pummeled with a clock-_

Sasuke exits the room, his head still stinging in pain. He was franticly trying to fix his collar to his comfort when he noticed Deidara not in the corner anymore.

"Kisame must be finished, uh, sleeping," Sasuke pondered still remembering the horrific sounds, "Wonder where he is?"

Sasuke went to his room to find covers on the ground, and many papers on the floor. The room was a mess, and Kisame obviously left in a hurry because he had forgotten his sword. Also he noticed a note on the bed, reading:

_Kisame,_

_Come to the central room, I wish for us to discuss a little problem that my team believes you were involved with._

_Sincerely, Boss man_

Sasuke was pondered by this 'problem' and decided to jump in for a little visit. Sasuke found himself on the corner, listening in on two men, which appeared to be Hidan and their boss.

"You know of our plan correct?" The boss asked Hidan in a serious voice.

"Of course, to capture all the Jinchuuriki to harness their power and overpower all 5 great nations" Hidan responded quickly.

"Good, but there is a major threat to this plan"

"And what is that?"

"We will not have a problem with the mission, only if it goes the exact opposite of the ItaKisa mission"

"Why, what happened on the mission?"

"Apparently, Itachi killed Nibis Jinchuuriki with one look and Kisame did not have the time to extract it"

"What can we do sir?"

"I think that Itachi, is getting too powerful for his own good, and…." He stopped for a moment and looked to the corner where Sasuke hid, and Sasukes heart stopped.

"And... should be exterminated"

"So, you want me to do it?"

Sasuke looked down, thinking about the memories he had. He then thought for what he could do to stop it from happening. He only came up with one solution in his head, and decided to enforce it right now. He looked back up to see the figures still standing there.

"Also, you will have to kill Sasuke, too"

A new figure now stood next to his boss, but Sasuke was too unstable to notice this.  
"Understood," The new figure replied in a slightly hushed tone.  
"I do not want any grieving," The boss sighed, "And we will not be able to handle Sasuke if he goes into a rage"

It was too late, Sasukes anger had been building the whole conversation, and he was about to explode. "Not if I can help it!!"

As soon as Sasuke said this he jumped out, unsheathing his sword, and plunging it into the figure next to his bosses the back. The figure fell backwards, the sword having gone through his heart.

"Kisame?!," Sasuke said falling to his knees and crying, for he had just killed his best friend.

The boss lunged to punch Sasuke, but was stopped by an unseeable force, and then fell to his knees. The reason for this was that he had the thing despised and feared far and wide. He had –

_**The Mangekyo Sharingan**_

Sasuke then sprinted out the door but was caught by someone. He vigorously tried to break free until he heard the voice.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Scione stood holding him in her arms.

"Scione, don't look at my eyes!" Sasuke broke free and ran out into the woods, only to find Scione right behind him.

Sasuke ran and ran until finally stopped, by the chest of his girlfriend.

"Open your eyes Sasuke-kun, please"

"No, no, if I do then I could hurt you"

"Come on"

She then pulled his eyes open to reveal that they were the same color as before, and no longer in Mangekyo. She then kissed him and began to drag him back.

"Stop, Scione, they will kill us if we go back,"

"What, Why?!"

"I will explain later, but you cannot take me back"

"Where are we supposed to go, though, its not like we have villages to go back to"

"I-I don't know…"

They then both ran through the woods searching for a place to go. They found a place in the shade to stay the night, as the darkness of night fell onto their heads. Sasuke was consumed with thoughts about his brother, and what will happen to him.

They both lay there, wondering what they will do, and where they will go. Curiosity and panic was filling their minds, as they silently went to sleep.

* * *

_There it was, hope you enjoyed it, and for those who are reading, plz R&R_

_Im raising the bar now, to continue i want at least 3 reveiws, so if you want to see this story continued, then Reveiw!_

_Next chapter: Shrouded in mist - Sasuke and Scione find people to travel with, but are they friendly?_

_R&R plz_

_-Koboru_


End file.
